Forgive Me
by Blizzard Flame
Summary: Once a songfic to Evanescene's Forgive Me. Reposted without lyrics. Pranks are such dangerous things... BBxRae oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans.

This was once a songfic to Evanescene's "Forgive Me." It got deleted because of copyright issues.

----------------------------------------_  
"JESUS CHRIST, RAVEN! I swear, I didn't do anything!" Beastboy yelped, dodging a plate ( Suspiciously encased in a black energy) heading towards his face. A livid Raven flew dow the hall after him, swearing in rapidly in another language ( Azerathian, perhaps?). Black energy crackled around her balled-up fists, and she hurled objects towards her target._

_She wasn't paying much attention to what she threw... she just knew she was throwing things at him, and that was that. Actually, she had forgotten why exactly she was angry at him. Another wave of anger crashed over her anyway, and although her inner emotions were struggling to calm Rage down, she simply pushed them aside. She was taking over..._

_All happened to fast. Shards of broken vases, knives and glass... and one long butcher knife swirled like a dangerous wave of water, twirling and spinning to it's caller. Swirling around the angry girl, they rushed forward at her command.  
_

_"STUPID FOOL!"_

-------------------------------------------

How she painfully recalled that memory, that happened only an hour ago. She managed control over Rage... somehow. She would never know what exactly happened... but seeing him fall to the floor... with that butcher knife impalled in his right shoulder blade. Crimson blood seeped out of the wound... and the other minor cuts covering his body. She hadn't noticed them... And she felt shocked. Shocked, frightened, regretfull... and something else. She couldn't find the words to describe it... happiness, wisdom, dispair... this emotion was so _different_.

And as she watched forlornly over his broken body, suspended in the thin line between life and death... she felt the warm, cold, fluttery, sinking... _oxymoronic_ emotion blanket her.. washing over her, relieving her... scaring her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew why she had become angry at him. When Cyborg decided to play a prank on her, he framed Beastboy. Beastboy only was there to take blackmail pictures. And although that was just as bad, it was Cyborg's idea.

Pink cloaks. Although she'd never admit it, the idea was genious. Hillarious. But it was the source of all her problems now. Beastboy had just been there at the wrong place.. the wrong time. Clicking away at his camera at her closet, filled with pink.

She sighed dismally. After hurling Cyborg out the window ( And thretening to castrate him aswell.) once he was done with the check-ups, she had stayed near Beastboy's bedside. Something inside her wanted her to be the first one there when he woke up. Watching his chest rise and fall in a rhythmic beat, hearing the steady monotone of the heart monitor, she decided to try to cheer herself up.

"Never knew you could become so quiet, Beastboy."

She was fooling herself. Her lip quivered ever so slightly... and she broke down, sobbing into his bandaged chest, clutching him like there was no tomorrow. How could she have been so s_tupid?_

-------------------------------------------------

As the light flooded his sight, making him blink, he moaned as an intense pain rammed his right shoulder. A small weight pressed his chest, so he naturally looked down. What he saw was totally unexpected. A mass of purple hair was buried in his slightly damp and bandaged chest. Fighting unsucessfully to contain an inpending blush, he took in his surroundings. The hospital? What... the memories hit him like a tidal wave. Frowning at the body beside him, he stared at it before sighing. He _was_ there at the wrong time.. It wasn't her fault she misjudged the situation.

He forgave her.

----------------------------

As she awoke, she was met by a cheery voice.

"Had a nice sleep?"

Beastboy didn't _sound _mad... better had double check before blurting anything stupid out. He was sitting cross-legged in the bed, staring with those innocent, sparkling emerald eyes that she knew and was, quite frankly, glad they weren't deprived of their beauty. However, at noticing her slip-of-tounge, she blushed before shrugging.

"You ok?"

"Fine..." He said evasively, avoiding eye contact. She began to get worried at his out-of-character behavior.

"Beastboy? Look.. I-" However, before she could apologize, he held up his hand.

"Don't worry, Raven. I'm ok. I know I shouldn't have been there in the first place. I'm sorry... really, I am. It isn't your fault."

She took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eye. "You're so forgiving, you know that?"

Before he could answer, she continued. "And I'm so glad you are."

She kissed him gently before sweeping out of the room, closing the door to listen to his reaction. There was none... until..

"_YAAHOO!_"

And she laughed.

--------------------------------------

Alright... this seems... long. Like it? READ AND REVIEW!

P.S. Castrate is... what they do to dogs/cats so they don't have babies... ehehe.


End file.
